Information technology has become an increasingly important and indispensible component required for the operation of most modern enterprises. This increased dependency on information technology often requires dedicated support resources be readily accessible to resolve planned or unplanned incidents that may affect the operation the information technology infrastructure. Accordingly, it may be important to identify die support resources that may be responsible for resolving the incidents. Likewise, it may be necessary to deliver notifications regarding these and other incidents to the appropriate support resources. For example, those persons and/or organizations that, may be responsible for monitoring and/or resolving problems that may be associated with the incidents.
In some cases, support resources may be organized into one or more teams having one or more team members. At any given time, one or more team members may be responsible for providing support and/or responding to incidents for various portions of the information technology infrastructure. As information technology infrastructure increases in importance, complexity, and size, resources such as the number of support teams and/or support team members may increase as well. For such expansive and complex infrastructure, generating schedules for determining which resources may be responsible for responding to incidents may also be complex and difficult. Likewise, ensuring that the proper resource may be notified if incidents occur may be grow more complex and/or unreliable as the schedules become more complex. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.